Carta de la suerte
by Reyns456
Summary: DCEU. Durante the knightmare. Después de una reunion con Luthor sobre el reinado que Superman tiene sobre la tierra y como detenerlo, Batman encuentra a un visitante en que lo hace considerar algunas cosas.


Un amigo me dio la idea cuando estábamos discutiendo la el arma de batman en bvs.  
Termine la historia hace dos meses, pero por razones no lo revise hasta anoche y lo subo ahora porque ya no quiero modificarlo más. No he escrito nada en un año así que creo que mi escritura aun esta floja y rara.  
Espero que les guste.

* * *

– ¡Es una amenaza! – Se podían escuchar los gritos del ex-dueño de LexCorp, que se encontraba en un galpón en medio de su reunión semanal con Batman. Como siempre habían terminado discutiendo como terminar el asunto de Superman. – ¡Debemos deshacernos de él de una vez por todas!

– No sé cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión Luthor. – Dijo el murciélago agarrando el tabique de su nariz, cansado - Pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Nuestro objetivo es detenerlo, no matarlo.

– Lo dice la persona que hace un par de años no hubiera dudado en clavarle una lanza de Kryptonita. – Dice exasperado Luthor, pensando en lo hipócrita que el otro hombre podía llegar a ser. Batman se contiene de gritarle dejando salir un suspiro en un intento de calmarse, no iba a dejar que saque lo peor de él otra vez.

– Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. Hasta donde sabemos esto es *tu* culpa. – El joven lo mira confundido, pero por más sincero que intente parecer Bruce sabe que finge. En los últimos meses ha aprendido a leerlo muy bien. – Tus deseos de matar a Superman te llevaron a tratar con fuerzas que no podías controlar y míranos ahora, peleando contra demonios con Superman como su líder.

– Hay un problema con eso Batman, – Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, – YO no volví a tu super amigo un ayudante de Darkseid, ÉL lo hizo por su cuenta ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo destruyo tu pequeña "atalaya" y en proceso casi elimina su llamada Liga de la Justicia? ¿Cómo destruyo casi todo el planeta?

– Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, algo paso luego de la batalla con Doomsday que afecto a Superman. Nosotros somos los culpables de esta situación y NOSOTROS buscaremos una solución, – Dijo mirando fijamente al joven, – Sin matar.

– ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – Dijo Luthor girando los ojos, señalando los papales frente a ellos. – Los que trabajan para él no tiene problemas matándonos y por si no lo notaste tenemos pocas provisiones y municiones. Estamos muriendo mientras tú y tu liga tratan de recuperar a su precioso Superman.

– Lo sé, – Batman dejo salir otro suspiro, estas reuniones eran cada vez más agotadoras. No sabía si lo eran por las constantes peleas con Luthor o lo peligrosa que se volvía la situación cada día, – Solo… solo tenemos que resistir unas semanas más, a que Flash termine de prepararse, y si todo sale bien ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por esto. – El otro hombre lo miro un incrédulo un momento, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

– ¿En verdad crees que la idea de ese niño funcionara? ¿Aun quieres poner el destino de todos en sus manos?

– Flash es más capaz de lo que crees Luthor. – Batman respondio con una mirada retadora. Confiaba en el plan de Barry, estaba seguro de sus habilidades, él nunca los había decepcionado. El chico era optimista sobre la idea y las posibilidades de concretarlas, Bruce sabe que no hay nada que lo haga dudar del plan.

– Hum, ya veremos. – Murmuro el ex empresario, Batman solo frunció más el ceño – Mientras tanto ¿Qué? ¿Dejamos que nos maten o esperamos a morir de hambre? – Pregunto para darle fin a la reunión, ya estaba cansado de verle la cara al murciélago.

– Tu encárgate de las provisiones, – Respondió dándole una lista a Luthor, el tomo la otra, – Yo de las municiones.

– De acuerdo, pero no creas que dejare el tema. – Dijo Luthor ojeando la lista y murmurando por lo bajo lo molesto que le parecía ser rebajado a la búsqueda de alimentos ¿Cómo fue que Batman quedo a cargo de recoger lo que todos sabia odiaba?

– No espero que lo hagas. – Dijo Batman retirándose.

* * *

Batman había escuchado las palabras que el otro hombre dijo antes de irse, pero le restó importancia, es algo que Luthor siempre recalcaba, y Bruce ya había tenido una discusión con Diana sobre ese asunto, una que él preferiría no recordar en ese momento. Él debía encargarse de ellas, era una decisión que había tomado hace tiempo.

Ha pasado más de un año desde lo que muchos llamaron el fin del mundo. Fue… algo completamente inesperado, un día Clark estaba luchando junto a la Liga para detener un plan de la recientemente creada Legión del mal de Luthor, y haciendo los preparativos para la boda con Louis, y al otro se presentó en la atalaya y procedió a destruirla, lanzando sus restos en Metrópolis, destruyendo así una buena parte de la ciudad. El día culmino con la desaparición de Superman y Louis, la cual nadie ha vuelto a ver.

Casi al instante el mundo se levantó contra Superman otra vez. Las cosas volvieron a como eran antes de la pelea con Clark hace un par de años, pero esta vez más gente estaba contra Superman y los héroes que habían peleado a su lado, atacándolos por asociarse con un monstruo de otro planeta. La llegada de los Parademons solo complico las cosas, no estaban preparados para una invasión a esa escala, menos con Superman liderándola.

Semanas después de la llegada de las criaturas el mundo estaba devastado y dividido: en aquellos que se habían unido a Superman, sea por miedo o poder; quienes se le opusieron; y los que no les importaba el problema Superman, buscando tomar provecho de la situación o sobrevivir en este nuevo y hostil mundo.

Entre aquellos que se oponían a los Parademons y Superman se formaron dos facciones: aquellos que querían destruir a Superman, junto con los monstruos, y los que aun creían en Superman. Luthor se había convertido en el líder indiscutido de la primer facción, mientras la Liga estaba con quienes aún creían que podían recuperarlo, con Wonder Woman y Batman como los portavoces oficiales.

La situación había llegado al punto a que en los últimos meses las dos facciones se habían unido para luchar contra lo que ahora sabían era _Apokolips_. Aun había luchas internas y discusiones, como la que Batman había tenido con Luthor, pero en el momento de la batalla todos apuntaban hacia el mismo lado, especialmente en los momentos en los que Superman decidía unirse.

Con el conocimiento de que varios humanos habían decidido rendirse y servir a _Apokolips_ , Bruce sabía que tenían que tener cuidado en la batalla, la Liga quería la menor cantidad de bajas en todos los frentes. Necesitaban armas especiales que no mataran, sino que incapacitaran. Batman había sido capaz de encontrar a alguien con acceso a ese tipo de armas, como ese hombre las consiguió era aún un misterio que él no tenía el tiempo de resolver. Lo único malo era que este peculiar individuo solo quería hacer tratos con él. La última vez que alguien más intento contactarlo resulto un desastre con varios muertos.

Antes de ir a ver a su vendedor Bruce decidió pasar a refrescarse y descansar un poco, no era divertido tratar con Luthor en un buen día, mucho menos en medio de una guerra, no había forma de razonar con el joven y su completo odio por Superman.

Bruce entro en su residencia temporal, una pequeña casa que había sobrevivido a los ataques, como varias en la zona. Se detuvo cuando escucho unos ligeros ruidos viniendo de una de las habitaciones, como si alguien estuviera paseando y moviendo cosas. Se pegó contra la pared y sacando un batarang camino lentamente hacia la fuente del ruido.

La sala era donde guardaba algunas de las pocas pertenecías que tenía consigo, algunos batarangs y partes que podrían servirle, junto con lo poco que había podido salvar de la mansión, incluidas la foto de sus padres y las de Dick y Jasón, además de algunos planes escondidos.

En las sombras frente a donde los guardaba se veía el contorno de un hombre de menor estatura, con un traje que delineaba su delgado cuerpo. Se encontraba mirando con detenimiento algo en su mano. Bruce dio un paso al frente listo para lanzar el batarang cuando escucho una voz.

– Oh Batsy, finalmente regresaste a casa. – Dijo la persona jugando con el batarang en sus manos – Llevo varias horas esperándote, no deberías hacer esperar a los viejos amigos, ¿Qué no lo sabias? – Comento girándose para quedar mirando a Bruce, saludando con el batarang. Batman entro a la habitación bajando su brazo, sabiendo muy bien que la persona frente a él no lo atacaría, al menos aún no.

– Me sorprende verte aquí Joker, – Dijo cruzando los brazos, el payaso solo sonrió como respuesta. – ¿Cómo lograste encontrar este lugar?

– Oh, no fue muy difícil Bats, solo busque la casita más alejada y oscura de todas. – Dijo aun sonriendo, dando unos pasos más cerca del caballero de la noche, Batman seguía mirándolo fijamente sin creerle a lo que Joker giro los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro. – Harley me lo dijo, ¿Contento?

– ¿Fuiste a verla? Creí que habías dicho que no querías volver a verle la cara cuando ella decidió unirse al grupo. – Batman aún mantenía su posición, nunca dejando de ver al payaso que estaba cada vez más cerca.

– Bueno ya sabes cómo es, – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, – Cuando necesito algo Harley no puede evitar ayudarme, una pequeña pelea no cambiara eso. – Dijo deteniéndose frente al caballero de la noche, sonrisa aun presente.

– ¿Y de qué forma ella supo que la necesitabas? ¿No tuviste que encontrarla primero? – Pregunto Batman sabiendo la respuesta, el criminal solo bajo su sonrisa mirando mal al otro hombre, no agradándole lo que insinuaba.

– Bueno, dejemos a la pequeña arlequín de lado. De cualquier forma, eso no es por lo que vine a verte Batman. – Cambio el tema tratando de recomponer la compostura – Sé que me necesitas – Dijo colocando el batarang frente a su cara.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que te necesito? – Pregunto el caballero, sacándole el batarang de las manos.

– Oh Batso, siempre compras armas de mí, se lo que te doy y se cuánto pueden llegar a durarte. Especialmente con la gran cantidad de ataques que están ocurriendo últimamente, estas en demandante necesidad de ellas.

– Humm. – Fue la única respuesta Batman, pero Joker siguió sonriendo sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. – ¿Viniste con ellas?

– Tks, tks, Bats no nos apresuremos, ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Joker moviendo el dedo burlonamente frente al murciélago. – Primero hablemos un poco, hace tiempo que no me dedicas un tiempo, siempre dejándome con las palabras en la boca cuando las armas y las balas te llegan, me haces sentir despechado.

– Joker, no hay tiempo…

– ¡Pero si lo hay! – Corto al otro hombre con un brusco movimiento de su brazo. – Por eso vine, para ahorrarte el viaje y así puedes dedicar unos preciosos segundos a mi persona, ¿No crees Bats? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, uno que Batman no había visto en mucho tiempo. Bruce se agarró el tabique de la nariz, ese día parecía hacerse más y más largo, pero sabía que la única forma de acortar esto era escuchándolo.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara del criminal creciera. Para luego ser remplazada por expresión pensativa acompañada por unas vueltas por la habitación.

– Oh, no lo sé Batsy, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, no puedo ni recordar que fue lo último que te dije. – Se detuvo frente a Batman dejando caer sus hombros con rostro sombrío, pero antes de que Bruce pudiera decir algo la sonrisa regreso rápidamente y chasqueando los dedos dijo: – Oh, oh, ¡Ya se! ¿Qué opinas del clima que estamos teniendo últimamente?

– Joker…

– En serio, mira este lugar, hace demasiado calor, casi parece un desierto, pero como podría serlo ¿Esto es Metrópolis, no? ¿Oh es Gotham? No, no, no puede ser mi hermosa ciudad, ahí hay frio, humedad y una hermosa oscuridad, – Dijo añoradamente, cambiando casi al momento a una expresión de disgusto, – No está horrible combinación de arena y sol. Debe ser Metrópolis, esa ciudad siempre fue aburrida y caliente, como el desierto ¿Qué opinas Bats? – Batman solo le dio una mirada fría. – No quieres hablar de eso, bueno, soy flexible, mmm.

Mientras Joker seguía pensando el tema de conversación Bruce se empezaba a frustrar más y más. No tenía tiempo para las ocurrencias de ese payaso, aún tenía que reunirse con Diana para hablar de cómo iba el entrenamiento de Barry, y hacer un inventario de las armas, armas que Joker se estaba negando a darle por un maldito capricho. Así que cuando el príncipe payaso había mencionado el mismo tema unas tres veces en menos de diez minutos Batman tuvo suficiente.

– ¡Ya basta Joker! – Dijo tomándolo de la camisa y levantándolo para poner sus rostros frente a frente, el hombre tatuado se quedó sorprendido un momento, pero rápidamente cambio a molestia, agarrando el brazo de Batman para que lo soltara.

– ¿Qué ya no te parezco tan entretenido como Lexy? – Dijo logrando soltarse de agarre del murciélago. – Que rápido te olvidas de tu otra mitad Batman. – Comento acomodándose la ropa y dando unos pasos atrás.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto confundido con la hostilidad que se veía en los ojos de Joker.

– ¡Lex Luthor! ¡Tú nuevo mejor amigo con el que pasas tus ratos libres! – Grito exasperado como si creyera que Batman era un tonto, Bruce solo parpadeo aun confundido y el criminal abrió la boca para continuar gritando, pero logro controlarse antes de comenzar. – ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo tratando de calmarse y acomodándose el pelo, – Acepte que te juntaras con tu ridícula liga de justicia y que pasaras tiempo con superbobo. Pero, no puedo creer que prefieras pasar tu tiempo con ese niño mimado y no con mi perfecta presencia.

– Joker, – Batman dijo con un tono que usaría para hablarle a un niño, – Mis reuniones con Luthor son importantes… - Esas palabras hicieron poco para calmar la ira del payaso.

– ¡¿Y verme de vez en cuanto no lo es?! – Grito aún más enojado, ante esto Batman entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente al payaso que fuminaba frente a él.

– Discutimos el futuro de este mundo y como salvarlo, – Joker dejo salir un bufido poniendo una mueca, – Además, TÚ me dijiste que no te importaba, que nada de lo que paso en los últimos meses te importaba, que este mundo de caos era más divertido y lo disfrutarías. ¿No fue así? – Joker comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo viendo con odio al murciélago, Batman lo mantenía una mirada retadoramente, hasta que Joker cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

– No es divertido. – Murmuró evitando la mirada.

– ¿Que? – Batman lo miro son creer lo que escuchaba. – Pensé que era lo que querías. Un mundo sin reglas, donde podías hacer lo que quisieras, vender lo que quisieras, tener control de las vidas de quienes se te cruzaran. Estoy seguro que tienes más territorio ahora que cuando yo había desaparecido. Incluso hay muchos que siguen tu ejemplo, cada día son más los grupos nómades que toman y destruyen lo de otros, sea para sobrevivir o porque no hay nadie que se los prohíb…

– ¡NO ES DIVERTIDO! – Grito Joker agarrándolo de las solapas de la gabardina, bajándolo a su altura – ¿QUÉ TIENE DE DIVERTIDO…? ¿Qué tiene de divertido un mundo donde tú no estás persiguiéndome? – Murmuro con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Se quedaron los dos en silencio por un momento, pensando en lo dicho.

– Joker… – Comenzó a hablar Bruce confundido por el completo significado de las palabras del otro hombre, pero antes de que pudiera separar este se separó dándole la espalda al murciélago.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No hay tiempo para charlar, regresemos a los negocios. – Joker empezó dirigirse a la salida de la habitación. – Te entrego tus armas, regresas a tus queridos amigos y no nos vemos por los próximos meses. – Batman lo agarro con fuerza del brazo para que no se vaya más lejos, dejando a un confundido Joker girando el rostro para verlo.

– Tan importante es para ti… – Comenzó Batman por lo bajo, casi imperceptible que Joker casi no pudo oírlo, – ¿Tan importante es para ti que te persiga?

– Creía que el juego ya estaba claro desde hace años Batsy, – Dijo Joker soltando su brazo para poder girarse completamente, – Yo aterrorizo Gotham, tú lo salvas, yo huyo, me sigues, me capturas, paso una temporada en Arkham y cuando me aburro me libero y regresamos al juego, simple.

– ¿La vida es solo un juego para ti? – Dijo Batman entrecerrando los ojos, Joker solo se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Qué más puede ser? Es la única forma en que tiene sentido – Respondió ampliando su sonrisa de forma desquiciada.

– ¿Entonces porque no buscas otro compañero de juegos? – Eso hizo caer la sonrisa en la cara del criminal. – Estoy seguro que hay varios dispuestos a perseguir a un payaso maniático por todo el desierto… – Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el furioso payaso que mostraba sus brillantes dientes en una horrible mueca.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN DEBE DETENERME! ¡TÚ ERES QUIEN ME PERSIGUE! ¡TÚ Y SOLO TÚ ESTÚPIDO MURCIÉLAGO DESPISTADO! – Grito Joker agarrando la cabeza de Batman entre sus manos para ponerlo frente a su rostro, – ¿Por qué no puedes hacer entrar eso en tu dura cabeza? – Murmuro con su rostro cerca del de Batman, – ¿Por qué no lo …?

Batman se quedó mirándolo, viendo el ligero brillo y la sinceridad en sus ojos. Luego de un corto silencio Joker dejo salir un suspiro y se despegó de Batman, dando un paso atrás.

– Pero supongo que de no ser así no serías mi Batsy. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste. – Ahora, ¿Qué te parece ver estas nuevas armas que traje? Creo que la tuya te encantara, tiene esas ridículas balas anti muerte que tanto amas. – Seguía hablando mientras dejaba la habitación yendo a donde había las había dejado.

Mientras el payaso iba a buscar sus cosas Batman no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, en el significado oculto detrás de ellas, o quizás no tan oculto. Solo que él no se había tomado la molestia de escucharlas o considerarla una realidad, no tenía razones para ello, pero ¿Que ocurre con el ahora? El "juego" como lo llamaba Joker había cambiado, eran otras reglas, otro mundo, tal vez… tal vez podía darle una oportunidad, hasta que logren arreglar este problema, hasta que Barry regrese y arregle todo.

Cuando Bruce tomo su decisión Joker regreso con varias cajas de balas en sus brazos y un fusil de asalto colgado alrededor de su torso.

– Espero que no te moleste que haya traído pocas cosas, mis muchachos pasaran más tarde con el cargamento de balas y algunas arm… – Joker se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de chocar con Batman que había caminado hasta él, casi bloqueándole el paso, – ¿Bats? – Luego de un pequeño momento de duda Bruce cerro la distancia, tomando el rostro de Joker entre sus dedos, pasando sus pulgares en los tatuajes alrededor de sus ojos. El payaso se quedó completamente congelado, sin saber cómo responder.

– ¿Dices que solo yo puedo detenerte? – Joker lo miro confundido. – ¿Qué tal si yo no quiero hacerlo? – El Criminal abrió la boca para protestar, pero se detuvo cuando una de las manos de Batman se deslizo por su cara hasta llegar al mentón, levantándolo un poco mientras lo acariciaba, su rostro más y más cerca. – Yo no busco detenerte Joker, solo atraparte. – Esas palabras llevaron un escalofrío por la espalda del payaso, palabras que fueron seguidas por los labios de Bruce sobre los suyos.

Fue un pequeño toque de labios, al comienzo, pero aun así Joker sentía que se derretía, era un momento que llevaba soñando por años. Pero con eso no podía satisfacerse, quería más, quería saborear a Batman, abrió la boca con la esperanza de que Batman respondiera como él quería. Casi instantáneamente la lengua de Batman entro en su boca, Joker dejo salir sonido de felicidad mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer lo que traía en los brazos, los coloco alrededor del cuello de Batman, queriendo tenerlo más cerca, queriendo que ese momento dure para siempre, sin importar lo demás en el mundo.

Cuando Bruce se separó para tomar aire, ambos respiraban pesadamente y Joker lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentía en las nubes, aún no podía creer que su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

– Batsy, – Murmuro separándose un poco, – Jamás imagine que darías el primer paso. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

– No tengo mucho que perder. – Fue la única respuesta del murciélago que aun acariciaba su rostro con el pulgar, el payaso considero un momento sus palabras antes de contestar.

– Tienes razón. Al menos no en este mundo. – Comento Joker con un tono melancólico y una pequeña sonrisa, que Batman se la devolvió mientras seguía acariciando su rostro. Joker se quedó un momento disfrutando de la sensación, sabiendo que dentro de poco tendrían que separarse y no volvería a ver a Batman por varios meses. Estaba comenzando a considerar la oferta que Harley le dio cuando la vio hace unas horas de unírseles, aunque sea para pasar más tiempo con Batman, si seguía siendo así valdría la pena.

– Antes de que se me olvide – Dijo Joker separándose un poco evitando pisar el desastre de balas en el sueño. – Espero que te guste mi regalo Bats, es especialmente para ti. – Dijo tomando el fusil de asalto colgado en su espalda y dándoselo al otro hombre.

Batman lo tomo observándolo detenidamente, no parecía muy distinto a otras armas que Joker le había entregado con anterioridad. Hasta que vio un pequeño detalle en el costado… una carta personalizada de Joker, pegada con mucha cinta adhesiva. Con una pequeña sonrisa Bruce colgó el rifle de su hombro, mirándolo al criminal con curiosidad.

– Para que me recuerdes cuando estés lejos, – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, – Así siempre me tendrás contigo.

– Cuidare muy bien de tu carta Joker. – El otro hombre soltó una carcajada, colocando su mano sobre el fusil de asalto, acariciando la mencionada carta.

– Mas te vale Batsy. – Dijo apoyándose en Batman - La espero de regreso, es mi carta de la buena suerte después de todo.

* * *

Se que batjokes es un pareja rara en español asi que espero poder escribir más fics asi más gente la conoce y puede disfrutar.  
Puede que tarde un rato porque soy lenta con estas cosas.


End file.
